9 Soul
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Kedelapan nyawaku telah musnah. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap dan berharap, nyawaku akan selamat. Hidup dan matiku sekarang ada di tangannya .../Oneshoot/SasuSaku/RnR PLEASE?


Sudah satu tahun lebih aku menjelma seperti ini. Sudah setahun penuh aku merajut kehidupan dengan kutukan ini. Biar ku ceritakan. Setahun yang lalu, aku pernah memutusi mantan pacarku saat hubungan baru dimulai, dan aku memilih pria lain. Dan sampai pada akhirnya, mantan pacarku yang dulu ku putusi itu bunuh diri karena aku. Sekarang, dia tinggalah nama. Dan pada saat itu juga, tuhan mengutukku dan menyampaikan tentang kutukan itu dengan perantara seorang malaikat. Mungkin ini tak bisa di percaya, tapi inilah yang aku alami sekarang.

Aku di hukum karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Dan hukuman yang di berikan padaku adalah, cinta sembilan nyawa. Itu bukanlah hukuman untuk menjadi seekor kucing yang mitosnya mempunyai sembilan nyawa. Maksudnya adalah, aku hanya di berikan sembilan nyawa untuk mencari seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dan jika satu cinta itu terpecah, satu nyawa menghilang, begitu seterusnya. Dan jika ke-sembilan nyawa itu habis, aku akan mati menyusul orang yang bunuh diri karenaku dulu.

Kini, aku sudah kehilangan delapan nyawa. Yang pertama, saat aku bersama dengan Gaara. Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukainya. Tapi, karena dia seorang Kazekage yang kaya, aku menerimanya. Dan karena cinta yang tak tulus itulah, satu nyawa pertamaku hilang. Yang kedua, saat aku bersama dengan Shikamaru. Aku memilihnya, karena dia pintar dan orang yang terkenal di desa. Satu nyawa lagi hilang kerena itu. Yang ketiga, saat bersama Neji. Saat bersama dengannya, benar-benar melelahkan. Dia sangat pemarah dan tegas. Hubungan kami juga tak bertahan lama. Hanya satu minggu. Dan nyawa yang lainnya, bisa kau bayangkan bukan? Benar-benar kacau. Dan kali ini, nyawa yang tersisa hanya satu. Bayangkan saja, SATU. Aku hampir mendekati ajal. Aku harus berhati-hati menggunakannya karena aku masih ingin hidup di dunia ini. Dan aku ... ingin merasakan cinta yang tulus. Dan inilah kisasku untuk menemukan cinta terakhir yang akan menyelamatkan hidupku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfict~**

**9 Soul © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), alur terpaksa ngebut, gaje, oneshoot deelel**

**.**

**Enjoy and ... Happy reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah lurus tanpa tujuan. Pandanganku tak mengarah ke mana pun. Aku hanya sedang memutar otak, dan memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi cintaku yang sebenarnya. Semua orang yang ku kenal sudah gugur. Aku sempat frustasi, dan aku takut mati di saat itu. Aku takut salah menilai orang. Dan aku takut, karena aku tak tau seperti apa itu cinta yang tulus.

Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno. Gadis pemilik toko bunga di Konoha. Aku orang yang sungkan bergaul dengan banyak orang. Karena kebanyakan orang benar-benar tak bisa di percaya.

Aku terus saja melangkah, dan berfikir.

BUUKK—

Aku terlempar dan terjatuh. Sebuah mobil menabrakku dari belakang. Menyebalkan!

"Maaf nyonya," seseorang mencoba membantuku berdiri. Tidak mungkin, musuh terbesarku ada disini.

"Hei, jangan mendekat! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Aku pun berdiri, dan mengusap tanganku yang terluka karena terjatuh tadi.

"Hah ... kau lagi," orang itu lantas melirik luka yang ada di tanganku, "Kau terluka. Sini, aku bantu ..." dia sempat ingin memegang tanganku, tapi aku mengindar.

"Tidak usah. Terimakasih sudah membantu ..." ujarku dan pergi. Hah ... jika saja tadi aku tertabrak dan mati. Percuma saja aku di kutuk.

'Tet ... Tet ... Tet ...' suara klakson mobil cukup keras terdengar dari belakang. "Pasti Sasuke," gumamku pelan. Aku pun berhenti, dan membalikkan badan. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil, dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau ini keras kepala! Kalau tidak diobati, kondisinya akan semakin memburuk!" ujar orang itu. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Lagipula luka ini luka biasa, sama sekali tak sakit."

Sasuke menarik tanganku, dan menatap luka itu sekilas. Dia berlari ke dalam mobil, lalu keluar membawa sebuah kotak putih dengan label tanda '+' berwarna merah di depannya. Dia mulai mengobati luka di tanganku.

"Huh ..." aku mendengus.

"Sebentar saja. Lagipula, aku 'kan seorang dokter terkenal. Kenapa ragu?" orang itu bergumam dengan suara keras, menandakan bahwa dia sedang pamer dan mengejekku yang tak tau apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian, pengobatan selesai. Sasuke langsung melepaskan tanganku dan kembali ke mobilnya. Aku hanya meratapi kepergiannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin berterimakasih, tapi ... ah, aku gengsi mengatakannya jika untuk musuh terbesarku saat SMU itu dulu.

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapat kabar dari teman masa SMU, bahwa akan di adakannya reuni. Temanku itu memberitahuku, saat aku sedang bekerja di toko bungaku.

"Sudah lama sekali ... kita tidak bertemu, ya." Ujar teman lamaku itu, Hinata. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sakura, apa kau masih ingat kejadian dulu, saat kau di kejar-kejar Sasuke sampai menangis karena dia membawa seekor kecoa? Itu lucu sekali, ya." Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu menyebalkan sekali. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu menakut-nakutiku. Dan pada akhirnya, aku membalasnya juga 'kan, dengan membawa Sikaku? Hahaha ..." aku bercerita sambil tertawa, mengingat kejadian dulu. Saat pelajaran biologi, aku membawa Sikaku, ular piton peliharaanku. Sasuke sempat mengompol saat aku menyodor-nyodorkan Sikaku padanya. Itu benar-benar memuaskan.

"Iya ... masa-masa yang amat menyenangkan," jawab Hinata, "Kalau menurutku, kalian berdua itu sangat serasi. Sama-sama tau kekurangan dan kelebihan di antara kalian."

Penjelasan terakhir dari Hinata itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Sasuke? Serasi? Apa kau ingin agar aku mati di tangannya?!

...

...

...

Di waktu reuni, itu saat-saat menyenangkan. Kami bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, dan bernostalgia bersama di sebuah kafe milik salah satu teman SMU ku.

Aku mengobrol bersama teman-teman perempuanku, yakni, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Temari, dan Tayuya.

"Wah ... Sakura, kau bertambah cantik." Puji Ino. Aku hanya tersenyum, tentu saja karena senang di puji seperti itu.

"Eh ... ngomong-ngomong, Tayuya hampir menikah, lo!" ujar Temari. Semua yang ada disana merenung. Termasuk aku.

"Benarkah? Selamat ya Tayuya-_chan_!" semua orang mengucapkan terimakasih pada Tayuya, kecuali aku. Aku teringat masalalu kelamku. Masa-masa pecahnya ke delapan nyawaku. Tayuya bisa cepat sekali menikah. Sedangkan aku? Memilih orang saja butuh pemikiran ekstra.

"Sakura," seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku sudah hapal suaranya,"Kau kenapa?"

"Huh ... ada apa kau memanggilku tuan Dokter Sasuke Uchiha sarjana kesehatan?!" jawabku ngotot. Dia benar-benar kelewatan dalam membuatku kesal. Dia selalu ada disaat aku sedang memikirkan nyawa ke sembilanku.

"Tumben kau mengucapkannya dengan lengkap. Fufufu ..."

"Apa urusanmu? Sana berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu!" aku berusaha mengusirnya dari pandanganku. Dia tersenyum jail, dan pergi.

"..." aku merenung, entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa enggan di tinggal oleh Sasuke. Aku menahan keinginanku itu, dan kembali mengobrol bersama teman-teman.

...

...

...

Acara reuni kami berjalan selama empat jam. Cukup lama memang. Tetapi ... selesai acara, terjadi hujan lebat. Huh ... aku tak bawa payung pun. Dan kendaraan umum tak tampak di sekeliling.

"Aduh ... bagaimana ini," aku panik, karena aku satu-satunya perempuan yang masih berada disana. Hanya ada aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang masih disana.

"Mau ku antar?" ajak Naruto. Saat melihat wajahnya, aku ingat saat dia mengikuti turnamen basket di SMU. Benar-benar keren.

"En ... tidak usah. _Arigatou_ ..." jawabku pelan dan masih saja memandangi hujan kala itu. Aku cukup lama menunggu hujan mereda, tapi hujan tetap saja turun deras. Naruto sudah pulang duluan tadi, dan hari semakin sore.

Sasuke terlihat sedang mengenakan helm nya kala itu. Aku pun bertambah panik. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menolongku sekarang.

"Hei Sakura, kapan kau pulang?" Sasuke meledekku. Aku paham benar, dialah orang yang suka menebak-nebak perasaan orang. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ini, ada satu mantel lagi. Pakailah, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jelas Sasuke menawarkanku sebuah mantel berwarna biru. Aku ragu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, inilah jalan satu-satunya agar aku bisa pulang. Aku pun akhirnya setuju di antar Sasuke ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, langit sudah menunjukkan meganya. Benar-benar suasana yang hangat, walaupun masih dirundung hujan.

"_Arigatou_ ... Sasuke-_kun_." Ujarku sambil menunduk. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kau besok ada di toko bungamu bukan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Sasuke pun melaju dengan motornya itu. Aku masih berdiri disana, di bawah naungan hujan yang mulai mereda. Aku pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

...

...

...

Toko bungaku kian sepi. Akhir-akhir ini memang jarang ada pelanggan yang berkunjung ke toko-ku.

"Sepi sekali ... membosankan,"

"Sakura-_chan_!" tiba-tiba, suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Ya ... aku sudah hafal jenis suaranya, dan logatnya si Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa dokter? Kau tidak bekerja?" ujarku dengan nada merendahkan.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke pasar malam, ya!" jelas orang itu. Aku kaget saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tak lihat keadaanku sekarang? Toko bungaku sepi, dan uangku menipis. Bagaimana bisa aku ke pasar malam tanpa membawa uang, hah?" jawabku santai.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang traktir semuanya. Nanti malam jam delapan, aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai nanti!"

"He-eh?!"

Sasuke berlari pergi begitu saja. Memangnya siapa dia sampai mengajakku ke pasar malam? Kencan? Mustahil air dan minyak tiba-tiba berkencan!

Aku menganggap ajakan Sasuke tadi sebagai angin lewat. Dan aku sama sekali tak peduli malam itu. bahkan aku sempatkan untuk tidur. Hooaammmm ...

'Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...' pada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Menganggu orang tidur saja!

"Yah ... siapa?" aku keluar dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Oh ... jadi begitu, ya. Kau mengantuk, hn?" ujar Sasuke sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Tentu saja aku tadinya tak tau. Aku masih mengantuk.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Aku mau tidur!" aku kembali ke dalam rumah, namun Sasuke menarik lenganku.

"Tolonglah, untuk kali ini saja." Ujarnya memelas. Aku pun mengangguk secara tak sadar. Dan Sasuke menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sasuke yang menyetir, dan aku disampingnya hanya tidur. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Yang jelas, saat sampai di tujuan, aku mulai sadar dan menggentak Sasuke.

"Sialan, kenapa aku disini?" hardikku ketika bangun. Dan parahnya, aku masih memakai pakaian tidur.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai."

"Enak saja kau menyuruhku seperti budakmu! Aku mau pulang!" teriakku di dalam mobil silver itu.

"Kau ingin pulang? Keluar dari mobilku!"

Kini hening. Aku sangatlah bingung saat itu. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku ada di dalam mobil Sasuke? Aku pun akhirnya memilih keluar dan berjalan kaki untuk pulang.

Malam itu benar-benar dingin, dan aku tak mengenakan jaket ataupun _sweater_. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dinginnya?

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia entah dimana. Mungkin dengan gelar dokternya, ia mencari wanita lain untuk di ajak bersenang-senang dengannya. Siapapun wanita yang bersama Sasuke, aku jamin dia pasti wanita yang mempermalukan harga dirinya sendiri. Tapi, pendapatku ini bukanlah rasa cemburu, mungkin.

'Tettt ... Tettt ... Tettt ...'

Tiba-tiba, ada suara klakson mobil di belakangku. Tapi, aku mengabaikannya. Aku tak mau mengalah dengan berjalan ke pinggir.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Seketika aku kaget mendengarnya. Untuk apa lagi bocah itu kembali? Aku terpaksa menghentikan langkahku. Ku akui, aku lelah berjalan cukup jauh. Sasuke berlari keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa lagi!" sambutku meriah pada orang berambut pantat ayam itu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tanganku. Benar-benar saat yang tak tepat. Saat itu, sang rembulan bersinar terang menghiasi malam yang kelam. Namun, disisi Sasuke aku merasakan adanya cahaya yang melebihi terangnya cahaya bulan itu.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... apa kau masih belum tau?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lepaskan atau ku tampar kau!" teriakku walau sebenarnya sama sekali tak merasa risih dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tanganku. Hening.

"..." Sasuke menunduk, memandangi tanah yang lembab, "Kau tak mungkin bisa menamparku ..."

Aku merenung. Dia rupanya tau juga, aku memang tak sanggup untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kejam padanya. Apa ini hanya keengganan tubuhku untuk berlaku kasar atau hatiku yang meleleh karenanya?

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Tunggu dulu," Sasuke mencegahku, "Aku ... _Aishiteru_ Sakura-_chan_!"

Oh, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku benar-benar terkejut karena pernyataannya itu. Tapi, kami sudah sekian lama bermusuhan. Aku ragu, akan ketulusannya. Hidup dan matiku, ada di tangannya. Tapi ... tak bisa kupungkiri. Setelah kejadian dulu di acara reuni ...

"_Watashi mo. Watashi mo_ Sasuke-_kun_!" teriakku dengan mata tertutup. Aku takut, saat aku membuka mata, aku akan berada di dunia lain. Aku takut pilihanku salah. Tapi, inilah pernyataan dari hati terkecilku, bukan dari mulutku. Inilah perasaan yang terpendam dari debuah permusuhan sengit masa SMU.

Sasuke tersenyum. Seketika saja, dia memelukku.

Tak disangka sebelumnya, tiba-tiba tubuhku yang berada dalam pelukannya bersinar. Mungkin ... aku akan mati, batinku. Tapi, jika pun mati, aku takkan menyesal. Karena aku telah dapat mengenalnya.

Aku telah bersiap untuk mengilang, tapi cahaya itu terus bersinar lebih dari dua menit. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dan aku mencoba membuka mataku.

"_Kutukanmu telah hilang Sakura_ ..."

Suara menggema dari langit malam itu. Entah hanya aku saja yang dapat mendengarnya, atau semua orang dapat mendengarnya, entahlah. Yang jelas, suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Dan perasaanku sungguh tak percaya, dan bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari mendapatkan istana kerajaan.

Cahaya sedikit-sedikit mulai menghilang. Sasuke menatapku penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"..." aku menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum, "Sekarang, ayo antarkan aku pulang!" teriakku girang.

"Apa ... kau tak ingin ke pasar malam?"

"En ... bagaimana, ya?" aku berpura-pura berfikir, "Tentu saja mau!"

Sasuke menatapku senang. Ia pun membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Kami berdua pergi berbalik ke pasar malam yang tadi di lewati.

Sesampainya disana, kami menaiki sebagian wahana permainan, dan Sasuke membeli sebuah kalung pasangan.

"Ini bagus sekali, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke padaku. Kalung itu berbentuk hati dengan angka sembilan di tengahnya. Ini sangatlah pantas! Aku pun mengangguk setuju.

Sampai disitulah akhir dari kutukanku. Mungkin, mempermainkan perasaan orang memang seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman. Karena perasaan bukanlah permainan. Cinta karena melihat kulitnya saja adalah cinta boneka. Sedangkan cinta dari batin adalah cinta yang tulus. Inilah akhir dari semuanya. Dan aku dapat memahami hikmahnya sekarang. Terimakasih Sasuke, kau penyelamat hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_Konichiwa_? ^^

Sebagai pemberitahuan aja ya, ini FF adalah hadiah ultah untuk orang yang ultah tanggal 4 dan 5 Januari kemaren, yakni : Kimmie Sakurai, Mari Chappy Chan, dan adekku ... :3

Sebenernya, aku nggak ada maksud buat hadiah mereka, tapi karena Kimmie-_san_ nagih-nagih hadiah ... #lirikkakKimmie ... ya udah deh, lagian mumpung ada ide dan mood ... ;) Oh, iya. sekali lagi, _Otanjoubi omodetou_! :D Sorry kalau hadiahnya jelek ... ==''

Oiya, _Omodetou_ buat yang kemaren menang IFA 2013 (kak Mo, kak Deb, kak Fitri, panitia BTC 2013, kak Anissa alert, deelel). Ditunggu traktirannya looo~ mwehehehehe! XD = emangnya lu siapa?

Maaf, FF ini memang tak sempurna seperti authornya~ #ceilah #jeder

Cukup sekian curcol nggak pentingnya. Dan yang paling penting dari semua ini adalah ...

**REVIEW PLEASE**? TAT

_Thanks before_ karena udah mau baca fanfict abal-ku ...

Salam S-Savers,

_Ulya_


End file.
